One Wolf, Two Pups
by RaphaelBelorini
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe story and includes OC's, Ziio died in the fire and her last wish was for Connor and his sister Ayita to live with their father Haytham. This the story of their new lives and how they survive problems of the Templar's and Assassin's.
1. Chapter 1

Connor had to look after his six month old sister Ayita, he promised his mother before she had died he'd look after her. Now, now that she was dead she wanted them to meet their father he couldn't stop asking himself why? Why was this her wish, she spoke of him often of being a prince charming, clever and most of all British. Connor didn't know if it was a burden or a gift to be a mix of British and Native, but he knew one thing to his mother he was special.

-Connor's POV-

"What if he hates us?" I readjusted how I was holding my sister Ayita in my arms.

"He won't trust me" The Elder looked at me with a soft gentle smile which made me relax a little.

"Why did Mother not let us see hi-" I was going to finish but the Elder interrupted me obviously annoyed by how many questions I was asking him, I could tell when I saw him roll his eyes when he looked forward.

"Why don't you ask him when we get there?" The Elder put me on the horse in front of him so me and my sister didn't fall when we rode off for Boston.

-Haytham's POV-

Ziio… Why did you have to go? Why did you have to send me away? If I had been there, I would have been able to save you… Now I get a letter not only surprising me of your death but that we have two children. The oldest a boy of four years and a baby girl not even a year, their names not yet known to me bu-

"Sir?" I looked up to see Charles standing at the end of the table in the Green Dragon Inn.

"Yes, Charles?" I put the letter away not wanting Charles to yet find out of mine and Ziio's little adventure and rid my face of the concerned yet sorrowful expression.

"If I may speak my mind?" I nod giving him the permission to "You seem a little distracted Sir"

"Just some news from Reginald Birch" Charles nodded and turned knowing that this was none of his business, he turned his nose up when Hickey and the others came up the stairs, Hickey as always smelt of alcohol. I had considered telling them, Johnson and Pitcairn would understand and would give me time Johnson perhaps would go further and would want to meet the children. But Church, Hickey and Charles wouldn't Charles would take it far the boy looks up to me and I don't intend on ruining it right now.

-Connor's POV- Later in the day-

I'm really nervous and scared the Elder is pushing us along I'm getting the feeling that we are not welcome in Boston but since my Father lives here I guess we will have to get used to it. As we approached a street with huge houses I started to guess which one he owned, so he was rich? I hope he isn't stuck up otherwise I don't think we'd get along very well, but I guess since Ista loved him he'll be ok. We approached a door that was a dark green the elder knocked, I didn't realise until the door opened that I was holding my breathe.

A rather tall man stood in the door way his clothes blue, gold and red. A red waistcoat under a long blue coat also a tricorn hat on his head his hair also slightly sprouting gray hairs but barely noticeable, he looked down at me, his expression unreadable. He stood to the side to let us in and spoke with the elder for a second then shut the door, I gulped hoping he was kind. He kneeled down to me. "May I hold her?" He asked calmly, I shoke my head I will not let my sister go till I know I can trust this man. He frowned.

-Haytham's POV-

The boy obviously promised Ziio to look after her. Its best to earn his trust first "What is your name boy?" He gave me an unsure look.

"My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton" I should have known Ziio would name him something I could not pronounce, well here it goes.

"Rahonhegeton?" The boy gave me a look I recognised too well, it was the look Ziio had given me after I had pronounced her name wrong. "Perhaps we could give you a nickname no?" He was in thought when I spoke, the boy was studying me and the room.

"What is a… nickname?"

"Something short for your name" We both thought "I guess we could nickname you once we get to know each other" Just then he asked me a question I hoped I wouldn't have to answer.

"What do I call you?"

"Just call me Haytham for now" The boy was frowning at me and giving me an inspecting look like he was trying to read me. "What is the little ones name?" I asked just to distract him, if he is anything like Ziio he'd be able to read me like a book.

"Ayita, I-e-ta"

"Ayita" I repeated it at least her name was pronounceable. He smiled a little then offered Ayita to me I took her she gurgled and opened her eyes to my amazement she had my eyes, but the opposite of the boy she had Ziio's face structure. They were truly my children, the boy had wondered out into the back garden where the dog that I usually feed was sitting he was petting it, I see him. "Hound-lover" I whisper. "What do you think of Connor?" The boy jumped a little not knowing I was there he thought then smiled.

"Yes" He liked it and it seemed to suit the boys handsome looks, Ayita and Connor my daughter and son…


	2. Chapter 2

-Connor's POV-

The first night was really scary Haytham took Ayita into his own room because she might keep me up and its best to keep her in an adults room according to him. So I was in a new room I'd have to sleep in until I'm old enough on my own knowing I'll never see my mother or my village ever again.

I feel so alone.

I can see that Haytham is also scared, he's scared he'll mess being a father up. But from what I've seen I'm sure he'll be fine, is this what my mother thought when she was thinking of this? Possibly. But the most important thing is that I make sure Ayita's safe.

-Haytham's POV-The Next Day-

I came downstairs this morning to find Connor already awake, just sitting at the table.

"What are you doing up already, Connor?" It was about, 5:00am.

"I couldn't sleep" I sigh. The fire is probably haunting him, I wish I could of done something.

"Is it, your mother?" He nodded a little. "Come here" I knelt and Connor ran to me crying, I pat his back "Shhh, everything will be ok". I don't know where that came from, my paternal instinct? Do I even have one? I-I guess. Just then there was a knock on the door, I raised an eyebrow I wasn't expecting anyone. I go to the door and answer it. William Johnson. I was holding Connor, he automatically looked at him.

"Who's the little one?" Johnson raised an eyebrow then looked at me.

"My name's Connor!" Well he certainly was showing off.

"Ah, May I come in Master Kenway?" I nodded and walked to the living room where Johnson followed me.

"Its it only you William?" I hope Charles isn't skulking around somewhere outside. He nodded to my relief.

"Who's boy is this?" I thought for a second, knowing I had to tell him.

"He's mine" Johnson nodded I guess I had confirmed what he was already thinking.

"The native woman, no?" I nodded "I can see the boy looks like you, but to be native you must have a native name no?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton" Connor answered.

"Ah, Life that is scratched" Connor nodded to him a lot and smiled. It's good to see that these two at least get along.

-Connor's POV-

I really like this man, he's fun.

"What is your name?" I ask curious, the Englishman knows my peoples way's well perhaps he can teach me what my people can't now.

"William, William Johnson" Ayita started crying, and my head went up like a meerkat, I tried to squirm from Mister Johnson because he had placed me on his lap, but Haytham signed for him to hold me while he got her. Why?! Why was he doing this! I am the one who's looked after her! He's taking her from me! NO!

"Let me go!"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, let your Father deal with it"

"He is NOT my Father, he makes me call him Haytham!" I growled getting irritated.

"He is your Father and he's trying his best to look after you. You must comply with him this is his first time with you two and he is trying his best, now give him a chance" I thought for a second maybe I am being a little ungrateful and stubborn. I nod, and smile when I see Father cuddling Ayita and talking to her. He looked so… so fatherly I admired at how easily he adapted to the situation. Admiration? Am I growing soft to this man I have only new for a night? This man who is my father. "Stubbornness, Ratonhnhaké:ton.. You get that from your father" My mothers words still ring in my ear's. But my father seems to take that sadness in me away, his caring smile his gentle touch…. I, I…

I love him for it..


	3. Chapter 3

-Haytham's POV-7 Years Later-

Ayita and Connor have grown so much in the past seven years. Connor's curiosity has grown to get him into a lot of trouble but my frantic excuses have kept him from serious punishment… so far. But he continues to protect his sister in a less parental way which is good because it allows him to have more of a childhood I never did. Though I soon think it is time to introduce the Templar order to him, he has met the rest of the branch. Charles didn't take to well to it but now enjoys the boys company when I am caring for Ayita, he says that it is like talking to a more youthful me, humph. Ayita is also growing into a strong and capable young woman she certainly has her mothers beautiful looks. I am home tutoring them both, William enjoys taking them to the village and meeting the villagers. Also has started to teach me some of the common phrases of native that Connor uses…

-Connor's POV-11 Years Old-

Master's Lee and Johnson are extremely interesting. Master Lee promises to take me to see where my Father works and says that one day I will take over the business I am most curious although the beatings from Betty, the Lady who looks after us when Father cannot. She's evil. I just know it perhaps I have been reading too many books from Fathers little library but she's a demon! She's always picking on me, when I was peeking through the fence into out neighbours garden she hit me with a rule! It hurts so much, Father knows he says its for my own good and that I'll be a gentlemen once I've learnt all my lessons. Hmph.

I still feel alone, Father goes to work my sister plays with her toys but I never have anyone my age to play with, I talk with Father and Master's Lee and Johnson, Grandfather rarely when he comes round he tells me that he has a ship he could show me one day, I am extremely excited to see. I have always been interested in the ocean the stories I've read about sea monsters and the ship battles! I sneaked into Father's library and looked through some of the books, then I heard betty come in and yell at me.

"CONNOR HAYTHAM KENWAY! What did you father tell you?!" I turned to see her stern hands on hips punishment glare. I whined.

"N-not to come in here when he's not here" She nodded and got her rule out.

"Your hands on the desk palms up!" I did so and she hit them really hard, the shock went through my lumpy old burn hands and I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran out the room past my Father who chased me to my room where I had hid under the bed.

-Haytham's POV-

I got on my knees and looked under the bed. "Come out son, don't worry Betty's not going to hurt you now" Connor whined staying there with his hands close to his chest. "Come on, you can trust me, can't you Connor?" He nodded slowly after a few minutes of thinking and crawled out, I cross my legs and ruffle his hair. "May I see your hands?" He offered them to me and I saw they were red raw and lumpy. I went off to get a cool wet cloth some ointment and a roll of bandage. I enter the room again taking my place sitting back on the floor.

"I don't like her Father" He was frightened I could tell yet his voice always stayed strong. I gently dabbed the cool cloth on his hands to cool them down, he grimaced a little.

"Sorry" I then put a little ointment on them to stop the stinging pain, then bandaged them up so no more harm could come to them. "There all better" Connor smiled at me and hugged me, I felt surprised at first I mean the boy didn't really hug much only when he was truly comfortable and happy.

-Ayita's POV-

"Daddy!" I wrapped my arm's around my big brother and daddy as far as they would reach. "Hehe me and Ratonhnhaké:ton missed you so much!" I grinned big.

"I missed you two too! Now you two be good Grandpapa and Grandmamma are coming round tomorrow to see you two." I smiled, Grandpapa and Grandmamma rarely came round and when they did, they brought gifts!

"I can't wait daddy!" I giggled a lot as he kisses my forehead "Can you make us something to eat Papa? We're hungry" He nodded picking me up and taking Ratonhnhaké:ton's hand taking us both to the kitchen.

-Haytham's POV-

"What do you two want to eat, hm?" The two looked at each other like they were talking to each other without having to move their mouths.

"Bread with meats!" Ayita and Connor both said in sync.

"Ok then, sit at the table and we'll all talk of how our days went" They both nodded at me and did as I had asked them. Once I had finished getting the different meats and bread on plates I placed it on the table and sat down. They both made a sandwich and started eating. Ayita looked up after swallowing she started to speak.

"I played with my toys in a castle and ran around the house with Ratonhnhaké:ton we were pirates on the open seas! How was your day Papa?" I smiled at how imaginative and polite my daughter was.

"My day lets say was extremely eventful. Oh, by the way Connor I want to take you on a day trip so you can see how the order works. Do you like the sound of that?" He nodded smiling. "Good boy"

-Connor's POV-

YES! Finally Father is taking me to his work I am so interesting, Master Pitcairn has told me so many stories of what the order and my Father does with my own eyes! I want to join the order when I am older and make my Father and Charles proud.

-Ayita's POV-

I whined, so I'll be alone? No Ratonhnhaké:ton to keep me company. "What about me?" I looked at Papa innocently using my big brown eyes to try and persuade him to let me come also. Papa sighed giving me a rather grave expression. Well this won't be good…

-Haytham's POV-

"Your too young Ayita and it is not quite proper for a young lady like you to work in a business such as mine, a job of a woman is to marry a man and produce male offspring to carry on his family name" Ayita sighed looking down, now THAT made me fell extremely guilty, but it was the truth and I couldn't change the truth. "Sorry, sweetie. RIGHT! Anyway bedtime its getting late"

"Goodnight Father!" Connor ran up the stairs excited for the next few days.

"Night Pappy" Ayita said miserably, I sighed sitting back with my cup of tea relaxing….


	4. Chapter 4

-Connor's POV-

I sat up hearing voices, I was rather confused until I looked at the window it was light already!? I've slept in! I dashed to my wardrobe putting a suitable yet smart outfit on, well to be honest it was just to impress Grandpapa it was his favourite outfit of mine. After I had changed I cleaned my face and tied my hair back I dashed down the stairs and into the living room. To see Grandpapa and Grandmamma sitting on the big couch holding hands. Father was sitting on the armchair with Ayita on his lap. "Good morning, Connor" Haytham put Ayita down.

"Good morning Father" I smiled, I liked it when Grandpapa was round because he'd always shut Father up if he picked up even the slightest hint of patronization. Also he was someone who had authority over Father and it amused me when he used it.

"He looks more like you every time I see him Haytham" I guess that was a compliment in Grandpapa's mind. Yes sure Father perhaps was a little handsome and his physique was good for his age but there are hints of Father, I hate. Haytham just nodded, I could tell the expression on his face didn't agree but I knew Father saw more of Mother in me than himself.

-Haytham's POV-

"Father was is The Jackdaw doing? I hear she took quite the beating last time she went to sea" I looked at Connor in the corner of my eye and I saw his eyes light up I always knew the boy loved ships, perhaps as much as Edward but I do not think them great. Only a use of transportation.

"Ah she's fine, only a few scraps to her sides that all, I promised Connor I'd take him out for a bit once she's ready if that's alright with you, Son"

Hmm, Father can get a little wild when it comes to The Jackdaw and taking her out to sea then again, he was a great fatherly man and I doubt he will let harm come to Connor…. "Fine"

"Thank you Father!" Connor grinned at me.

"Oh come on boy what I tell you about that hideous grin?"

"Sorry" He stopped immediately.

-Edward's POV-

I chuckled "He just a boy Haytham let him have a childhood, let him be happy while he's young, but anyway… who wants a present?"

"ME! ME! ME!" Connor and Ayita both put their hands up desperately, I laughed passing them their present each.

"Now after three you open them ok?" They both nodded fast at me "One…. Two… Th-" They were already at it, I heard gasps from them both.

-Ayita's POV-

I looked up at Grandpapa "Thank you!" It was a nice cream coloured dress.

"I can help you put it on if you wish my dear" Grandmama smiled at me with her beautiful and caring smile.

"Yes please" We both went upstairs to my room.

-Connor's POV-

"Why is it in a bottle?" I looked at both Grandpapa and Father both of them looking slightly amused.

"It's a ship in a bottle Connor, a beautiful ship at that" I stared in awe at it, he was right it was beautiful.

"I promise to look after it, it will remain pristine for as long as I live!"

Grandpapa ruffled my hair "Good"

Father took it from me and looked at it a little before placing it back in the box. "We'll put it in a good place before you go to bed" I nodded, Grandpapa and mamma stayed until after dinner and then they left. After Father put Ayita to bed but kept me up for one of his 'chats'.

-Haytham's POV-

"Connor?" The boy looked up at me "Are you sure you want this?"

"Want what Father?"

He looked confused at me, he had forgotten I could just say nothing an- Calm Haytham and stop rethinking your decisions. "Are you sure you want to be in the order? I mean you could just live a normal life"

He shoke his head "I don't want a normal life. I want to be like you, I want to be in the business and help to get order"

"Well you seem enthusiastic and we need enthusiasm so I'll start taking you with me and you can learn different lessons from different people of the order, how does that sound hm?"

"It sounds good"

I smiled "Good boy, now off to bed with you" He nodded and did as he was told, I sat back in my chair and relaxed with a cup of tea. "Charles…" I could hear the man breathe faster from surprise.

"Sir.." He sat down on the couch "So he is joining sir?" I nodded, Charles smiled a little.

"His mother is probably cursing my name right now" I sigh.

"You gave him a choice sir he choose what he wanted to do"

"Your right Charles, oh please have some tea" I had gotten that cup for Connor but I remembered he didn't like tea. Charles poured himself a cup.

"Sir if I may… What about Ayita?"

"She will be courted and Married off"

"Can I ask, if I maybe considered?"

My heart jumped to my throat, the last time one of the woman in my family courted a templar, it turned out bad. But I trust Charles, don't I? I do. I think, he'd make sure Ayita is ok… otherwise me and Connor would hunt him and murder him or worse. "You may but I already have some suitors so there is competition Charles but if you manage to win my Daughters heart them yes you'll get to Marry her"

Charles nodded "Thank you Sir"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short and boring chapter guys promise the next one we'll be awesome and long also we'll see more of Edward and Haytham's father son relationship also PM me if you have any ideas or characters you want to see in this AU. Anyway SEE YA! :3 **

* * *

-Connor's POV-17 Years Old-

I was sitting with Master Lee he was teaching me about politics, what certain things meant for a country and how to persuade people. "Connor? Are you listening?"

"Yes, Sir" Charles laughed I looked at him confused "What is so funny?"

"You don't need to call me Sir. You maybe young and a student but I am your Fathers friend. So just call me Charles" I nod also smelling the strong stench of alcohol and I grunted.

"Charlie… where's 'Aytham?" I rolled my eyes, Thomas is the most annoying of the order him and his bloody drinking problems.

"My Fathers name is pronounced 'Hay-tham, not 'Ae-thum'"

Thomas rolled his eyes "And?"

"Pronounce it properly you incompetent idiot"

"Wat you gonna' do if I don'? 'alf breed" I growl and stand, Hickey throws a punch at me but I dodge and grab his arm pushing him against a wall pulling his arm to cause him pain.

"Ok! Ok! It's Haytham" I let go, looked back to Charles.

He looked surprised "You certainly have your Father's strength"

"I should hope so.." I walk out frustrated, I went outside to get some fresh air Father had obviously heard the commotion and followed me swiftly.

-Haytham's POV-34 Years Old-

"What was that about Connor?" I could see the boy becoming stressed.

"Just Hickey being an arse as always"

I nod "Just ignore him, your doing good Connor I might take you on a mission soon"

"Thank you Father it is interesting talking with the different people of the Order"

I smiled "I'm glad you chose to join the Order, now come on lets get you something to eat" We both walk in I order something to eat for Connor and tell him to go sit upstairs with William he does and does so.

-Connor's POV-

I sit down at the table and I nod at Master Johnson "Kwe" Master Johnson seems to be the only one who gets me besides Father also I can talk to him in Native.

"Kwe Connor" He smiled at me.

"How is your day Master Johnson?"

"Ah quite good lad. Just a question, when do you wish to visit your village again?"

I haven't thought about my village for some time, I'd been so distracted with the Order that I'd forgotten about my other family. "Soon, I guess once Father has taken me on my first assignment"

He nodded in acknowledgment "Ok".

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion why was he asking, normally he'd just let me say when I want to go and, we'd go "Why do you ask?"

He looked a little guilty "Just curious, since you haven't been there in a while, their probably worried about you"

I shrugged it was just curiosity and concern that drove him to ask, my dinner was put in front of me and I started to eat now realising I was quite hungry. Recently I've been having nightmares bad ones that just scare me so much. Sometimes their about Father some about mother others about the entire order, Some about a man called Achilles. Its always the same symbol at the end, a kind of upside down heart thing, but I could of swore I had seen that symbol before. In real life but I can't recall where. Oh well its nothing to bother about only stupid dreams my imagination running wild….


	6. Chapter 6

-Connor's POV-

I laugh with my friends as we sip our drinks tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday so tonight my friends are taking me out. Which I'm slightly scared about because they normally get absolutely smashed. To be honest I've never drank any alcohol before in my life so tonight is going to be interesting to say the least…

-Haytham's POV-

"Charles, do you think we should initiate Connor tomorrow?"

Charles looked at me "Sir, if I were to be honest I'd initiate him a couple of days after. Let the boy have his fun on his birthday without the stress of the order"

I nod "I'm not quite sure about Connor's friends though, not the responsible types"

Charles was thinking about ideas by the looks of his expression "Perhaps you could go with them I'm sure he'd want his own father to celebrate with him…"

I sigh "They'd probably get me drunk though"

"Sir, if I may. You do have to let your hair down once in a while"

"I guess your right Char-" Just as I was going to finish my sentence the front door closed and Connor walked into the room.

-Connor's POV-

"Sorry Father I couldn't get away, so what did you wish to discuss?"

My Father looked at Charles then back at me "Do you mind if I come tonight?"

I looked a little shocked, but I hope it didn't show that much "Erm, sure"

He nodded at me "Thank you, Son"

-Later That Night- Connor's POV-

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK" My friends chanted as I guzzled down a whole glass of Rum after my friends cheered for me. That had been my second or third glass and I'm already feeling a little tips. I left my friends to their drunken games to join my father who was sitting at the bar quietly drinking water.

"Not going to join in then?" His face scrunched up a little as he caught the smell of my Rum tainted breathe.

"It's not really my thing, sorry"

"Enough with the posh stuck up act father. Come and have some fun for once, I know you can because Grandfather can" I set a huge pint glass full of Rum in front of him and he looked at me then at the glass. After a moment of him fighting himself he picked up the glass and raised it to his lips.

-Haytham's POV-

I drank the Rum, it was ok I guess not the strongest thing I've tried.

"Another over here!" I looked at Connor as he shouted to the barman. Oh well you've dragged yourself into it now Kenway.  
-Connor's POV-

Before my father knew it he was actually dancing on the bar drunk and some how I'd ended up with his hand upon my head. He was having fun for once in his life which is nice to see him do so even if he will regret it in the morning. Yeah, the morning but a sight that will be. Oh. Now I remember why he wasn't drinking. He had work in the morning, OPPS! As I looked towards the door I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my young inexperienced eyes on. Meanwhile while I was being distracted Duncan my friend who I have met in the opera when my father first took me when I was young had jumped down from the bar and slammed his hand down on my should which annoyed me a little. "Lad, you look like yo've never see a woman in ya life!"

"Never one as beautiful as her" My eyes follow her as she goes over to the bar talki- I get shoved towards her.

I roll my eyes at Duncan but he just laughs it off he touches me because he knows it annoys me so he does it on purpose. "Talk to 'er lad"

My breathe started to go a little faster along with my heartbeat as I approached her "Hello, miss"

She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes "Ciao Signore"

My eyes widen, Wow what a beautiful accent Italian if I'm not mistaken "May I get you a drink?"

"I would love a drink but I cannot stay for long, I've got rounds to do for my Father" She looked at something behind me, raising an eyebrow at it. I turn my head to look behind me and on the bar I see my Father and Duncan slapping each others butt's. Now THAT was the first ever time I'd been embarrassed of my Father EVER.

I look back to the woman "Fathers eh?" Rubbing the back of my neck hoping I wasn't blushing with embarrassment.

She giggled "Well, I'll see you around, erm what is your name?"

"Oh er, Connor. Connor Kenway."

"See you round Signore Kenway" She started to walk and waved behind her, I waved back as she left the inn.

"Com' on Connie! Join in boy!" Ok now I know I'm going to absolutely pay for this in the morning when my Father wakes with a HUGE hangover, Because now I realise he isn't a tiny bit drunk he was smashed into oblivion. I climbed up onto the bar and had drink forced into me and my butt touched by numerous of people a few times by my Father which was a little disturbing.

But well the rest of that night. Was mostly a blur...


End file.
